1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection system, a printer, and a print-position notification method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In printing such as production printing that high quality is requested, quality inspection for prints is requested. For example, known has been a print inspection system that compares a master image generated from an original image of a generation source of a print and a read image generated by electrically reading the print to inspect the quality of the print.
When the print inspection system is not provided with a mechanism in which a good print that satisfies a certain quality and a defective print that does not satisfy the certain quality can be ejected into separate discharge trays, both good prints and defective prints are to be ejected to the same discharge tray and stacked being mixed.
Because there may be a case in which it is difficult to determine at a glance whether a print is a good print or a defective print, it is not easy to find an intended print such as a defective print under the situation that good prints and defective prints are stacked being mixed in the discharge tray.
To cope with such a problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-198465 discloses a technology that arranges a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) in the direction in which prints are stacked in a stacker provided with a discharge tray and lights the LED at the place where an intended print is located to report the location of the intended print.
However, in such a conventional technology in the foregoing, a dedicated mechanism such as LEDs is necessary for the notification of the location of a certain print. Thus, the technology is not applicable to an inspection system not having such a mechanism.